


she'd make wind-cleaver sing (Manon Blackbeak)

by rosecoloredvoice (Cookidomo)



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Love, Prose Poem, i couldn't think of any other tag besides 'love', it's up to you to decide whether any of their relationships with each other are romantic, this is about manon and the Thirteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/rosecoloredvoice
Summary: she was never made for love, she thinks.





	she'd make wind-cleaver sing (Manon Blackbeak)

**Author's Note:**

> ok i was reading Empire of Storms and they had that scene where she turned against her grandmother and i was okay, but when i decided to write about Manon and the Thirteen, i just full out started BAWLING because their character development and trust was beautiful

 

* * *

 

she was never made for love, she thinks.

but they, the Thirteen, look at her with _so much,_

so much that she couldn't do it—

couldn't bring the Wind-Cleaver down,

when it had been so easy every other time.

wasn't cutting down enemies her forte?

but Asterin was her Second,

who _trusted_ in her,

who confided in her the truth of when she lay abandoned

broken and afraid,

who looked at her with reverence,

even in farewell.

so she decided that even if this was the last time,

she'd make Wind-Cleaver sing

over and over for Asterin—

for the rest of the Thirteen

because she dreamed of a day when they would be in the skies together again,

of a day when the world was remade,

shaped by every dream Elide had for the universe.

wasn't that a fool's hope?

but she did not care.

 

* * *

 


End file.
